Blessed with a curse
by Abuela Simpson-Wentz
Summary: AU. Yui acaba de salir del psiquiátrico. Será capaz de recuperar su vida y luchar contra su locura o se rendirá de una vez por todas y dejará que esta se apodere de ella. Junto con Jun y Mio, tendrán que sobreponerse a las duras pruebas que vivirán, hasta que su banda sea reconocida. Aparecerá alguien del pasado de Yui, que o la ayudará o la acabara de hundir de una vez por todas.


**Los personajes de K-on no me pertenecen. **

**Nota del autor:**

**Se podría decir que es mi fic más oscuro, espero de todo corazón que les agrade, y trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible. Ya que tengo que acabar mi fic de House of cards, leanlo también xD. Bueno les dejo blessed with a curse :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 1 "Los recuerdos se esfuman"_

Caminaba rápidamente. En el noticiero habían anunciado que llovería toda la semana, cosa que por desgracia había ocurrido, le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su destino, y ya se estaba nublando, por lo que al parecer tendría que correr.

Llegó a una esquina, el semáforo cambió a verde, indicándole a los automóviles que podían avanzar, por lo que arrancaron en cuestión de segundos.

Mio los observó avanzar a toda velocidad. Aprovechó ese breve momento para recuperar el aliento.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, las nubes eran grises y ocultaban al sol.

Sacudió la cabeza, inhaló y exhaló lentamente.

Al parecer el destino había decidido burlarse de ella, porque ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Gruñó.

No sería muy agradable andar mojada, la ropa que había elegido era muy ligera. Una sencilla blusa blanca, una falda de mezclilla clara (algo corta) y unos converse negros para completar el vestuario. Su cabello negro, lacio lo llevaba suelto y le caía sobre la espalda. Sacó un espejo de su bolsa, se acomodó el fleco revuelto por el viento. Sus ojos grises brillaban intensamente. Estaba ansiosa.

Otra ráfaga de viento, gruñó de nuevo. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"La enfermera dijo que estaba evolucionando bien, que ya podía controlarse mejor, se tomaba los medicamentos correctamente, ya hasta salía a correr y a jugar con los demás pacientes, lo que indicaba que pronto la darían de alta." pensó Mio entusiasmada.

Estaba tan feliz, que no podía ocultar su sonrisa por más tiempo. Pronto la vería. Saldrían juntas como en los viejos tiempos. Retomarían su vieja camaradería y posiblemente la banda. Aunque por lo pronto solo ellas dos. Y su nueva amiga, otra paciente.

Bajó la vista hacia su mano izquierda, que sostenía el mango de una bolsa de regalos. La imagen de la bolsa, era un osito con un gorrito de fiesta y letras manuscritas rojas que decían "Felicidades". No sabía por qué había elegido esa bolsa, quizá porque era la más bonita que pudo conseguir.

Ya que en las otras solo había el típico "Feliz cumpleaños". Suspiró y se preocupó un poco, que tal si no le agradaba. Aunque lo importante no era la bolsa, si no el regalo que se encontraba en su interior.

Volteó a ver el semáforo y se sorprendió al ver que otra vez se encontraba en verde.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento había cambiado.

De nuevo volteó a ver la bolsa e inspeccionó su contenido cuidadosamente.

Dentro de la misma había unas partituras para piano de la banda sonora del "Titanic" envueltas en plástico, un cuaderno sketch de dibujo y varios lápices. No sabía si le agradaría lo del dibujo, pero estaba segura que lo de las partituras sí.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo trasero de su falda. Observó la hora, indicaba las 11:30 de la mañana, lo que significaba que aún faltaba un rato para que comenzara la hora de las visitas.

Se había vuelto parte de su rutina semanal, todos los miércoles a la misma hora, visitaba aquel lugar. La veía. A veces hablaban de los viejos recuerdos, a veces de cómo le iba en el trabajo. O simplemente se quedaban en silencio, mientras tocaban el piano.

La mayoría de las veces se quedaba por lo menos dos horas. Aunque la ultima vez, tuvo que irse temprano, ya que su jefe le llamó repentinamente. Solo llegó a saludarla, habló rápidamente con la enfermera de su estado, y se fue corriendo.

Se sentía culpable, pero trabajo es trabajo, y no podía negarse, pronto obtendría un trabajo mejor y todo habría valido la pena. La agencia de publicidad en la que trabajaba como secretaria cada día era más solicitada. Y acababa de renunciar la secretaria del turno vespertino, lo que hacia las cosas más difíciles para ella.

Solo esperaba que el regalo que le había comprado minimizara el daño y no se enojara con ella.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el semáforo al fin cambió de color, dando paso al rojo. Lo que le permitió avanzar hacia la otra calle.

Tomó un autobús, que la dejó en la entrada de aquel lugar.

"Al fin llegué" pensó, el corazón le latía fuertemente contra el pecho.

El lugar era un terreno enorme, cubierto de aéreas verdes extensas, campos de juego, canchas de basquetbol. Incluso una fuente situada en el centro del lugar.

"Solo Dios sabe lo costoso que es mantener un sitio así" pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada.

Había una reja negra automática para automóviles y una especie de caseta donde registraban a los visitantes. Le sonrió al guardia al pasar, mientras le mostraba su tarjeta de acceso.

El devolvió el gesto, con una seca cabezada. En los ojos azules de aquel hombre se podía denotar la curiosidad.¿ Porque alguien tan joven como Mio visitaba con tanta frecuencia ese lugar, cuando por lo general la gente común busca evitarlo?

En la entrada había un cartel con letras grandes y doradas que señalaban: "Centro de Rehabilitación y asistencia psiquiátrica Roosevelt".

Recorrió el largo sendero hacia el edificio principal, tenía una vista hermosa, muchos árboles y la fuente, que consistía en un hombre y una mujer tomados de las manos mientras el agua salía por sus brazos extendidos. Se podía hasta escuchar pajarillos cantando.

El edificio principal era totalmente blanco, muy limpio y conservado. Avanzó los escalones hacia las puertas automáticas, que se abrieron en un instante. Notó las rampas para sillas de ruedas.

Fue directo a la recepción para registrarse. La recepcionista era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello castaño muy claro y sonrisa amable.

-Hola Mio, llegaste temprano- dijo mientras le tendía a Mio el cuaderno de registros.

-Hola Minerva, lo sé, es que hoy tengo un poco más de tiempo libre y quise aprovecharlo- murmuró mientras anotaba sus datos- Oye ¿crees que haya algún problema si le llevo este regalo?

Le enseñó la bolsa de regalo y los ojos verdes de la mujer observaron el contenido sorprendidos antes de suavizarse y sacudir la cabeza negativamente.

-Ya sabes que no, además se pondrá muy feliz- sonrió cálidamente Minerva. "Si alguien merece ser feliz en un lugar así, es probablemente esa chica" pensó Minerva, mientras observaba a Mio alejarse y tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera.

Mio tomó asiento y dejó pasear la mirada por la recepción. Había varias sillas junto a la suya, acomodadas en una hilera. No eran muy cómodas a pesar de su apariencia, había tenido varias ocasiones para comprobarlo. En la pared había una pizarra donde se ponían los horarios de visitas, cursos y demás actividades del centro.

A lado de la pizarra se encontraba una pintura donde se encontraba retratado el fundador del lugar, Robert Roosevelt. En la pintura se apreciaba un hombre de mediana edad, muy delgado, cabello canoso abundante peinado hacia un lado, ojos color miel sin brillo muy apagados, gafas enormes. Cualquier persona diría que es una pintura muy triste, pero Mio solo imaginaba que el hombre estaba cansado, un pensamiento bastante curioso, como todos los pacientes de ese lugar, Mio pensaba que solo estaban cansados de luchar, de tratar de ser normales para que la sociedad los "acepte" y puedan retomar sus vidas antes de haber sido internados.

Debajo de la pintura había una pequeña plaquita dorada que rezaba así: Robert Roosevelt, psiquiatra, padre amoroso y un buen amigo. Fundador del Centro Roosevelt.

Había otro nombre pero era difícil de pronunciar, probablemente el artista de la obra. Cuestión que a Mio no le interesaba mucho.

Suspiró y se levantó de la incómoda silla. Atravesó lentamente la estancia hasta llegar a la pizarra. Había un papel colorido que anunciaba "El Centro de Rehabilitación y asistencia psiquiátrica Roosevelt, se complace en invitarlo a los cursos sobre Esquizofrenia y su relación con el entorno familiar. Los horarios son…..". Mio sacó su celular y guardó los datos del curso, esperaba que a su jefe no se le ocurriera hacer que doblará el turno otra semana, así podría asistir.

Siguió observando los otros carteles y se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos por segunda vez en el día. Dio un respingo al notar que Minerva la había estado llamando desde hace rato. Por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. La mujer le indicó que la hora de visitas había comenzado. Mio le dedicó una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. Se arregló el cabello y se alisó la falda.

Recorrió los largos pasillos. Había muchas habitaciones. La mayoría de ellas desocupadas, debido a lo costoso del hospital no muchas familias podían internar a sus parientes por la atención que necesitaban.

A lo lejos se escucho un grito lastimero, Mio sintió escalofríos. Recordó que cuando llegó al hospital, pasó a su lado una ambulancia a toda velocidad. "De seguro otra persona atrapada en este lugar" pensó tristemente.

Comenzó a buscar la habitación de su amiga. En cada puerta había una plaquita dorada que marcaba diferentes números. "397, 398, 399, 400, 401,402…404 al fin" Sonrió. Se acomodó por última vez el fleco. Se detuvo un momento, aunque la puerta amortiguaba el sonido, se distinguía una melodía triste tocada por piano que Mio reconoció de inmediato, incluso comenzó a tararearla. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de colocar la mano en la manija de la puerta y girarla con lentitud.

Al instante la melodía se detuvo, solo por algunos segundos, para transformarse en una canción. Su canción. La compusieron juntas. Esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Hola Yui –Dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la persona sentada enfrente del piano.

El cabello castaño oscuro de Yui le llegaba hasta los hombros y estaba revuelto, algunos mechones levantados en los lugares más extraños.

Estaba absorta tocando una suave melodía. Sus largos y finos dedos recorrían rápidamente las teclas, pero suavemente como si las acariciaran.

Mio tomó asiento junto a la joven pianista, pero esta estaba tan concentrada que no daba la impresión de haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la otra chica. Su cabello ocultaba la mayoría de su rostro, pero lo poco que Mio podía distinguir era que el rostro de Yui estaba tenso, su mandíbula parecía cincelada en mármol, se veía muy pálida y sus rasgos se veían afilados, los pómulos más marcados que la última vez que la vio.

Mio cerró los ojos por un momento mientras soltaba un suspiro. Comenzó a cantar lentamente y con voz casi como un susurro.

"Oh, memories, where'd you go'  
You were all I've ever known.  
How I miss yesterday.  
And I let it fade away.

Money lost momentum  
And the bills were piling high.  
Then the smile, it finally faded  
From the apple of their eye.  
And they were young and independent,  
And they thought they had it planned.  
Should've known right from the start  
You can't predict the end.

Oh, memories, where'd you go'  
You were all I've ever known.  
How I miss yesterday.  
And how I let it fade away.  
Don't fade away. "

Apretó sus ojos, para evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, esfuerzo que fue en vano. El piano tocó algunas cuantas notas más antes depararse definitivamente.

-How I miss yesterday and how I let it fade away- repitió Yui con voz ronca.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Mio abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de Yui observándola intensamente. En un primer momento parecían confundidos, como si no la reconocieran. "Debe ser por la medicación" dedujo Mio.

Finalmente esos ojos chocolate enfocaron en su dirección y se suavizaron. Yui le dedicó una sonrisa triste, mientras sus delgados dedos limpiaban las lagrimas que Mio había dejado escapar.

-Hola Mio- murmuró muy bajito con su voz infantil.

Un sollozo se abrió paso en la garganta de Mio y Yui rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos casi esqueléticos, estrechándola contra su pequeño cuerpo. Se abrazaron un momento corto, y se separaron lentamente.

Mio se tomó un pequeño tiempo para recuperarse, inhalo lentamente y exhalo de igual manera. Yui la miraba entre preocupada y triste. Mio le sonrió.

-La-la canción que tocabas antes- tartamudeó un poco Mio- se escucha muy bien, ¿ya la terminaste?

Mio soltó una risita, intentando aliviar un poco la tensión del lugar. Yui no sonrió, su rostro estaba serio. Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño intentando peinarlos mechones rebeldes. Suspiró.

"Se ve muy cansada, ¿Será también por los medicamentos?" Mio evaluó la apariencia de su amiga. Había círculos morados debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

-Aún me faltan algunas estrofas para que este lista- dirigió su vista hacia las partituras y las revolvió, mostrándole a Mio los rayones y tachaduras en la mayoría de ellas.

Mio se tomó otro momento para evaluar a Yui, que estaba un poco más delgada quela última vez que la vio, la clavícula estaba más marcada. Estaba vestida en una blusa blanca sencilla, le quedaba bastante grande y dejaba al descubierto su tatuaje en el pecho, que era la palabra"Love" en manuscrita. La blusa era de manga larga. Unos pantalones blancos también, holgados.

Estaba descalza.

Mio miró el cuarto en el que se encontraba, no había cambiado en nada, cosa que le alegraba. Era amplio con paredes blancas totalmente desnudas. Solo había una cama individual en el centro de la habitación, arreglada, con sabanas de Mickey mouse.

A parte de la cama, solo había el piano negro que Yui tocaba sin cesar. Y una pequeña cómoda, donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenia, toda blanca por su puesto.

En el piso, a lado del piano, estaban regadas varias hojas de partituras. Algunas en blanco y otras rayoneadas.

Y ¿Ya sabes cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó distraídamente Mio.

Ummmm ¿la canción?- Yui parecía pensativa. Mio asintió.

Dulce locura- Yui contesto alegremente, soltó una risa histérica.

Mio le sonrió divertida. Yui observaba con curiosidad la bolsa de regalo que Mio traía consigo.

Mio se golpeó la frente mentalmente, había olvidado totalmente el regalo. Cuando estaba a punto de entregárselo a Yui.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una chica entró de un salto.

Era muy alta y casi tan delgada como Yui, solo sus músculos más tonificados. Vestía lo mismo que Yui, con la única diferencia de que su blusa blanca era de manga corta, lo que revelaba unos brazos cubiertos de finísimas y pequeñas cicatrices. Su cabello era rizado y castaño oscuro también. Se lo peinaba en dos colas, que estaban alborotadas. Sus ojos violetas revelaban una alegría inusual en ese lugar. Sonreía burlonamente.

-Yui escuche por ahí que tenías visitas, y venia a ver quién era. Espero que no te moleste- Su sonrisa se ensanchó al notarla presencia de Mio.

-Hola Jun- murmuró Yui con fastidio- No, no me molesta.

* * *

La canción que cantan Mio y Yui se llama "Memories" de Panic! at the disco. (:

Dejen reviews.


End file.
